produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Heo Chanmi
|birthday = April 6, 1992 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 161cm |weight = 45kg |instagram = Official Instagram }}Heo Chanmi (허찬미) is currently a trainee under First One Entertainment. Chanmi ranked #26 in Episode 10 of Produce 101 Season 1 and was eliminated. Career & History Chanmi is a former SM Entertainment trainee, she was set to debut with Girls' Generation but was cut from the group before they debuted due to her young age at the time (she was in 7th grade). She was then supposed to debut with F(x) but was unable to for an unknown reason. In October 2010, Chanmi debuted with Co-ed School under Core Contents Media. By 2013, Co-ed School was no longer active, allowing Chanmi to leave the group. In 2011, Chanmi debuted with a subgroup of Co-ed School, F-ve Dolls. Chanmi left F-ve dolls in 2012 to pursue her solo career that never came to fruition. She left Core Contents Media the same year. Chanmi then signed with PLEDIS Entertainment as a trainee, but it was later revealed that she left Pledis and was under Duble Kick Company. Her company reported that she would not participate in Finding Momoland since it was a joint production with Mnet. The company stated that they had plans for her to debut in another group. In 2017, Chanmi joined Mix Nine as a trainee under Mostable Music. She made it to the third round of eliminations and was eliminated. Her final rank was 20th. She was preparing to debut under her Duble Kick Company's girl group High Color, with other Mix Nine contestants, but the debut was cancelled for unknown reasons and all information from social media was removed. In early 2019 Chanmi stated in an Instagram live video that she is currently working on her solo debut album. She did not state when it would be released, but that she is currently working on it. On January 3, 2020 it was announced that Chanmi had signed on with First One Entertainment and that she plans to launch her own YouTube channel in the near future. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "Yum-Yum" (2016) Co-ed School Albums * Something That Is Cheerful and Fresh (2010) Singles * "Too Late" (2010) * "Bbiribbom Bberibbom" (삐리뽐 빼리뽐) (2010) F-ve Dolls Albums * Charming Five Girls (2011) * Club Remix Time To Play (2011) Singles * "Lip Stains" (2011) * "Your Words" (2011) * Like This Or That" (2011) Filmography Music Videos Co-ed School * Too Late (2010) ** Dance Ver. * Bbiribbom Bbaeribom (2010) * I Love You A Thousand Times (2010) F-ve Dolls * Lip Stains (2011) * I Mean You (2011) * Like This or That (2011) Appearences * T-ARA's Lovey Dovey (2012) Television * M Countdown (Host) (2011) * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Mix Nine (2017) Gallery Promotional Chanmi Coed School Profile.jpg|Co-ed School Heo Chanmi Time To Play Promo.png|''Club Remix Time To Play'' Chanmi 5Dolls Profile.jpg|5Dolls Heo Chanmi Charming Five Girls Promo 1.jpg|''Charming Five Girls'' (1) Heo Chanmi Charming Five Girls Promo 2.jpg|''Charming Five Girls'' (2) Heo Chanmi Charming Five Girls Promo 3.jpg|''Charming Five Girls'' (3) Heo Chanmi Too Late Promo 1.jpg|"Too Late" (1) Heo Chanmi Too Late Promo 2.jpg|"Too Late" (1) Heo Chanmi Something That Is Cheerful and Fresh Promo.png|''Something That Is Cheerful and Fresh'' Heo Chanmi MixNine Profile.jpg|''Mix Nine'' Heo Chanmi First One Profile 2.png|First One Entertainment Produce 101 Heo Chanmi Produce 101 Profile.jpg Heo Chanmi Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Heo Chanmi Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Heo Chanmi Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Heo Chanmi Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Heo Chanmi Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Heo Chanmi Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Videos Produce 101 Produce 101 Dublekick Company Heo Chan Mi @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Eye Contact Produce 101 Full Dublekick Company Heo Chan Mi - ♬Don′t Stop The Music EP.01 20160122|Don't Stop The Music Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣHeo Chan Mi – Group 2 SNSD ♬Into the New World EP.04 20160212|Into The New World Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣHeo Chan Mi - BIGBANG ♬MONSTER @ Position Eval.(VOCAL) EP.07 20160304|Growl Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 Eyecontactㅣ Heo Chan Mi - ♬Yum-Yum(얌얌) @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|Yum Yum Eye Contact Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants